


sweet heat

by goldhorn (englishsummerrain)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, minor poly dream, minor renhyuckle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/goldhorn
Summary: “You like watching me fuck, don’t you?” Chenle says. Renjun chuckles.“I do.” He presses a kiss into Chenle’s hair. “You look good. So fucking good. You always fuck like you have something to prove.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	sweet heat

**Author's Note:**

> this is an outtake from a larger fic that will be posted in a little bit. since it's a jeno centric fic this scene doesn't really fit, but i didn't want to waste perfectly good renle smut so here it is ^_^

Renjun is exhausted. Practice is hell and his bones are soaked in weariness, limbs like jelly even after spending a good hour sitting on the couch blobbing out and browsing Twitter on his phone. Somewhere around two am he heads to bed, bidding farewell to Jisung where he’s lying on the two seater wrapped up in his duvet. Jisung doesn’t even raise his head, just makes a grunt of acknowledgement. 

Renjun almost envies him. At least he doesn’t have to worry about tomorrow.

Chenle is already in Renjun’s bed. He’s curled up on his side, face lit by the light of his phone screen, though when the door shuts he drops it on the nightstand and rolls over to give Renjun space to lie down beside him. Renjun murmurs a hello and falls into bed beside him, wrapping his arms around Chenle and pulling him tight against his chest. They settle like that, shuffling to get comfortable, lying in a soft silence before Chenle’s voice cuts through the inky darkness.

“Are you nervous, hyung?” Chenle asks. He’s pliant and soft, happy to let Renjun hold him. Usually he likes to play big spoon — clingy as ever — but Renjun likes spreading himself out across Chenle’s back too. Winding his hands around his front and tucking them under his shirt, splayed out across his soft stomach.

“A little.”

In the darkness it comes out strange. 

“Don’t be.”

“I know not to be. It’s just. I don’t know. It’s all been casual before this. We don’t talk, we just.. do. Don’t we? Looking at it in the face like this is so strange.”

“It’s about that?” 

Chenle’s hand covers his. Renjun presses a kiss to his back. Yeah, it’s about this. This whole thing is spontaneous. They didn’t really ever think about it — fooling around became this and that. Renjun generally keeps to Chenle and Donghyuck, but Donghyuck fools around with Jeno, and Chenle is partial to spending the nights in Jaemin’s bed. They all have their little configurations, their partners. Bringing all of them together like this seems weird. Not weird just — too close to examining what’s actually happening below the surface. It’s all a release — nothing beyond that — but even still. It sits strange with Renjun. All of them at once. 

At least he’ll have Donghyuck and Chenle to retreat to if things get too much. 

God, it’s like a strange scene from a fucking porno. Gangbang with their best friend. But it’s also what Jeno would want. Donghyuck knows it, Jaemin knows it. Chenle thinks he has his suspicions, though he’s never really talked it out with Jeno. Renjun is the one the most in the dark here. He’s had sex with Jeno — of course. Jeno was the first person he’d ever had any kind of experience with, though they don’t do that as often these days. He loves Jeno. But they don’t really _talk_ about sex, and that's where it all seeps in for him.  He’s just so unsure.

“Yeah,” Renjun says. “It’s about that.”

“It’s okay,” Chenle says. “If you want to leave, you can. And if you need anything, I promise. Just ask me, okay? Even if I’m balls deep in someone’s ass, I’ll stop for you.”

He can’t believe it’s Chenle of all people soothing him right now — as crude as it is. Some lousy hyung he is. He’s supposed to be the eldest, but he’s almost always deferred to Jeno when it comes to any leadership. He’s not good at this.

“Thanks, Chenle.” 

“Any time,” Chenle says. It’s bright as ever, and Renjun feels it wash over him. At least there’s that constant. Chenle is always brilliant — a warmth in the gloom.

Renjun snuggles into him, hooks his leg over Chenle’s and brings their bodies flush together. He feels Chenle’s muscles tighten beneath his palm — those abs he always brags about, hidden as they are. 

“What’re you thinking about now?” Chenle asks. 

Renjun makes a noise, a low hum. He’s thinking about Chenle. The heat of his body, the way he feels pressed against Renjun. He’s so tired, and yet — 

“Renjun?” Chenle says his name so soft it’s barely a whisper.

“Yeah?”

“What’re you thinking about?”

“You.” 

Chenle sighs against him and closes his fingers around his wrist — grip gentle — guiding his hand down to press it against his crotch. “Yeah?”

He’s half hard in his boxers. It sends a kick of lust through Renjun — a hot surge in the pit of his belly.

"Yeah," Renjun says. Chenle lets out a gasp as he rubs at him with the heel of his palm. “I’m thinking about you.”

Their breaths fill the pause, the soft shuffle of fabric as Renjun continues to rub at him, feeling him begin to harden under his hand.

“I can’t wait to see you fuck Jeno,” Renjun continues. Chenle exhales. He’s so nice like this — warm under Renjun’s touch. Hips pushing up into him. 

“You like watching me fuck, don’t you?” Chenle says. Renjun chuckles.

“I do.” He presses a kiss into Chenle’s hair. “You look good. So fucking good. You always fuck like you have something to prove.”

He lets go of Chenle for a second — eliciting a whine from him — before he spits on his palm and then slips it back under his waistband to wrap around his cock. The sensation of skin on skin is perfect — Chenle hisses, wiggling and pulling his boxers down a little more so Renjun’s not so restricted by the fabric.

“I kind of do,” Chenle says, sighing as Renjun starts to jerk him off.

“What are you trying to prove?” Renjun laughs. He’s grinding his hips against Chenle’s ass — fully aware he probably won’t come tonight but happy to give Chenle some relief. 

“Dunno. But I gotta prove it.”

“You’re too competitive,” Renjun chuckles. Chenle’s rocking back into him, out of rhythm with his strokes. “Sex isn’t a competition. You can’t win at it.”

“I know. But I’m allowed to enjoy it.” 

“Mmm. That you are. How are you feeling?’

“In general? Right now?”

Renjun takes that opportunity to  _ squeeze _ , flicking his thumb over the head of Chenle’s cock over and over until Chenle squirms against him, his whole body shaking from the overstimulation, sharp whimpers falling from his lips.

“Right now,” Renjun says. He releases him and shuffles backwards on the bed, pulling Chenle down by the hip so he's lying on his back. “Here,” he says. “This is better.”

“I’m pretty good,” Chenle says. Renjun attaches himself to him again — hand on his cock, lips against his jaw. He can't suck — can't break the skin or mark Chenle up lest he want to face the wrath of their stylists — but he can tease him. Chenle is so sensitive that every movement of Renjun’s tongue is met with a noise — a gasp, a whine, a curse in Chinese that sounds so sweet in his mouth. 

He loves it when Chenle switches languages in bed — it’s like he can’t control himself. It’s like a secret between the two of them — Chenle telling Renjun how good he looks while Donghyuck is fucking him, skipping the part where they inflate Donghyuck’s giant ego entirely. It makes him shiver, hot prickles down his spine like drops of liquid sugar. 

Chenle gasps. "Fuck, Renjun.” 

He's fucking into the circle of his hand — grasping at Renjun's hair with his other. Renjun presses his hand against his mouth and his lips part, allowing him to slip his fingers inside. Chenle's tongue curls around the tip of his pointer, and then he starts to suck. It's wet, it's hot — it's fucking obscene. Chenle is being lazy — and maybe that's why Renjun loves it so much. They're both so tired it has a muted edge — something he finds comforting like the glow of the city lights in morning fog.

"You wish that was my cock?" Renjun asks, fucking his mouth slowly. Chenle's throat vibrates beneath his lips and Renjun nips at his skin, revelling in all the little noises he can pull from him.

"I know where your cock has been," Chenle says, voice muffled around Renjun’s fingers.

"Nowhere my fingers haven't."

"Mmmm, that's true."

"You just like having your mouth filled."

"I like your hands."

“Don’t dodge the question.”

“I like your hands,” Chenle repeats. He’s panting gently, hips twitching. 

“Yeah?”

“They’re gonna look good on Jeno. I’ve never seen you two fuck.”

“You’ll enjoy it,” Renjun chuckles. 

“Of course. It’s you.”

“Don’t get sentimental.”

Chenle suckles at his fingers and hums. There’s no sound after that — no words exchanged, just the slick slide of Renjun’s hand on Chenle’s cock and the wet noises of his fingers in his mouth. It’s nice — a warm kind of comfort. Their two bodies together, Chenle rolling against him. Renjun coats him in kisses — nips at his collarbones, traces the shapes of them with his tongue. Sucks at his nipple and scrapes his teeth against it, causing Chenle to squirm beneath him. He’s calling Renjun’s name, hand fisted so tight in his hair that his scalp is starting to burn.

“It’s okay,” Renjun says. “You can let go.”

“I know,” Chenle says.

Of course he does. Of course it’s okay. They know each other. They trust each other.

Chenle begins to shake, gasping out yes after yes. The leg Renjun’s leaning on starts to twitch and Renjun shifts his weight, stretching up to pin him better to the bed as his body begins to shudder with the start of his orgasm. Renjun jerks him through it, presses kisses to his jaw, murmurs encouragement as Chenle's hips push up into the circle of his hand and he comes with a gasp, spilling onto Renjun's fingers in hot spurts.

Renjun strokes him through it, milking the last few drops out before he withdraws his fingers from Chenle's mouth and presses a kiss to his lips.

"You're so pretty when you're coming," he mutters.

Chenle's voice is lazy. "Don't call me pretty."

"Hot, then,” Renjun amends. He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a handful of tissues — “Let me clean you up” — and wipes his hand down before attempting to clean Chenle up the best he can in the dark.

“You want me to help you?” Chenle asks, after it’s all done and he’s pulled his boxers back up. Renjun’s lying beside him, arm splayed across his chest, head tucked into his shoulder. 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.” 

If he really wanted to come he’d just jerk himself off, but as it is now he’s kind of lazy, kind of sleepy, like Chenle’s post orgasmic haze is rubbing off on him. 

“Save it for tomorrow,” Renjun adds.

“Tomorrow,” Chenle echoes.

_ Tomorrow. _


End file.
